CAW Xtreme Wrestling Inc.
Main Roster: Notes*: JSR is a co-commentator for CXWI Charge. Shadow is the C.O.O. of CXWI and not an official roster member, but wrestles on occasions. Link is a CXWI Trainer, per se, and is not an official roster member. Milhouse serves as a CXWI Trainer and is not an official roster member. Lucario is Zoroark's sex slave and forced to take a hiatus from CXWI to fill Zoroak's desire due to the events of Hyperlink '14 **Also Competed on MCAWW Women's Division: Factions and Tag Teams: Austin Juhasz and M.E The C.P.A.(Chaotix Protection Agency): Espio and Vector The Disciples Of The Ark: Desann, Zinyak, Zoroark, Reptile and Tavion (Former Member(s): Leon Kennedy and Groundskeeper Willie) The Neo Covenant: Anakin Skywalker, Sebulba, Arbiter and Gulie The New Regime: Phil Meng, Ben Masters and Kitana The Pokemon Brotherhood: Mewtwo X, Lucario, and Blaziken Silver and Amy Rose The Star Pilots: Captain Falcon and Matthew Hurworth The Wild Ones: Wildcatv1 and Randy Lee Reigning Champions: CXWI World Champion: Austin Juhasz (Former Champion: Desann) CXWI International Champion: Firestar Hart (Former Champion: Sonic EXE) CXWI Tag Team Champions: Phil Meng & Ben Masters (Former Champions: The C.P.A) CXWI Women's Champion: Samus Aran (Former Champion: Kitana) CXWI Money in the Bank Winner: Jack Stanbridge (Former Winner: Randy Lee) CXWI Crash 'n' Burn Rumble Winner: Sebulba (Former Winner: Mewtwo) CXWI Cup Winner: Lucario (Former Winner: Sonic) CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage Winner: Arbiter (Former Winner: Mew) YTA Season Winner: Queen Woka (Former Winner: Senelicr/Andrew Khan) CXWI Path of Glory Winner: Desann (Former Winner: Arbiter) Defunct Championships CXWI Arcade Championship: Final Champion: None(Technically Mewtwo) CXWI Grand Slam (features current and former Superstars): Upcoming Talent: Brandon "Hungry Like A" Wolfe - Will be on the next season of the YTA Gold Skull - Will be on the next season of the YTA, Will be returning from a previous season of the YTA Alumni (Not Complete): Note**: This superstar also competed in MCAWW. Former Factions and Tag Teams: (Not Complete) Andrew Khan and Tails Arbiter and Tails Arby 'n' the Chief: John-117 and Arbiter Bart Simpson and Milhouse The Bay Area Slammers: Justin and M.E Carnage: Austin Juhasz and Phil Meng The Clan(original): JSR, Bowser and Wolf The Clan: Harry Rupra, Matthew Hurworth, and Johnny Cage (Former Members: Bowser) The Dark Warriors: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, Jack Stanbridge & Myst Motone The Dark Warriors (orignial): Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, and Jack Stanbridge (Former Members: JSR and M.E) Dante and the Prince of Persia The Dynasty of Light: Austin Juhasz, M.E, Justin, Falco Flaming Bones: Misterbones and Jonny Blaze The Four Horsemen: John-117, Mewtwo, Arbiter and Sonic (Former Members: TylerWWE) (Theme: The Four Horsemen Theme) Howling Koopa: Bowser and Wolf Ivan Drago and Kevin Federline Jack Stanbridge and Phil Meng Johnny Cage and Matthew Hurworth JSR and Harry JSR and Venom Justin and Falco Lucario and Blaziken The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi Master Chief and Skeletor Master Chief and TylerWWE Mewtwo and TylerWWE The Nintendo World Order The Order: Lucario, Senelicr, and Tails (Former members: Ken and Jonny Blaze) (Theme: All About The Power by S-Preme) Randy Lee and Lucario The Rebels: Justin, Falco, Arbiter and Tails Reptile and Johnny Cage The Republic: Sebulba, Sektor, Reptile and Zoroark The Saints: Bowser, Andrew Khan, Dante, and the Prince of Persia(Former Member: JSR) Sektor and Vector Senelicr and Jonny Blaze Sonic and Tails Spider-Man and Venom Team Blue: Lucario and Sonic Team Submission: Misterbones and Wildcatv1 Tons of Speed: Donkey Kong and Sonic Un Gyda Brilliants: Harry Rupra and Matthew Hurworth Uwe Boll and Onaga Vector and Harry Rupra Waluigi and Wario The Unholy Alliance: Austin Juhasz, Phil Meng, JSR, SMCS YTA Alumni: (Not Complete) Aton Kunick (YTA Season 4) Benjamin Daniel (YTA Season 4) Carl V2.8 (YTA Season 2) Corra (YTA Season 3) Curtis (YTA Season 2) Dr. Kill (YTA Season 4) Giles Daniels (YTA Season 2) Gold Skull (YTA Season 1) Gregory Andrews (YTA Season 4) Jacob Hammer (YTA Season 3) Jan Ill Soto (YTA Season 4) Kurt Patterson (YTA Season 2) Liquid (YTA Season 4) Marco Z (YTA Season 4) P (YTA Season 3) Phil Taylor (YTA Season 1) Royce Summers (YTA Season 3) Sammy (YTA Season 2) Singh (YTA Season 3) Yoshi Zakramoto (YTA Season 3) Special Appearence Superstars: (Not Complete) AJ Styles Alex Shelley Batista Billy Mayes Booker T. Bret Hart Bully Ray Charlie Haas Chavo Guerrero Chris Jericho Christian Christopher Daniels Danny Basham Doug Basham Edge Frankenstein Heidenreich John Cena Kane Kurt Angle Lance Storm Lita Michael Jackson Molly Holly Randy Savage Rey Mysterio Rob Van Dam The Rock Roddy Piper Satan Shawn Michaels Shelton Benjamin Trish Stratus Trple H The Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Val Venis Wolfman CXWI CPV's and Events CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 3 CXWI Blood Bath 2 CXWI Chaos in Cardiff CXWI Sacrifice in Seattle CXWI Golden Ambitions 3 CXWI The Aftermath 3 CXWI Exodus CXWI Gumblet of Pwnage CXWI Blizzard of Blood CXWI Hyperlink Fan-Nation CXWI Art of Pain 4 CXWI Immortal 2011 CXWI Death Sentence 3 CXWI Overload CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4 CXWI The Return of the Derby CXWI Mayhem in Miami CXWI Apocalypse in Amsterdam. CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 CXWI The Aftermath 4 CXWI Path of Glory CXWI Into The Fire CXWI Viva Las Vegas CXWI Hyperlink Revolution CXWI Art of Pain 5 CXWI Cup 4 CXWI Immortal 2012 CXWI Uprising CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 5 CXWI Blood Bath 3 CXWI Golden Ambitions 5 CXWI The Aftermath 5 CXWI Path of Glory 2 CXWI Megadrive CXWI Hyperlink '14 Category:CXWI Category:CAW Leagues Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page